


If you'll be mine

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Ten years into the future, Riku and Sora are Keyblade masters and making their way in the world. They've spent a while apart and are reunited.





	If you'll be mine

If Sora had been away for two days more, it would officially be six months since they last saw each other. They knew the last time they were together it was going to be awhile before they were reunited, but the mission was supposed to be three, at the very most four months. It seemed luck wasn’t on their side that time, and mishaps and miscommunications kept Sora away nearly two months longer than they had thought to be apart from Riku.

 

It wasn’t that they hadn’t spoken over the last few months, thank heavens for the invention of the Gummiphone. At first it was messages, until they found out not hearing one another’s voice for more than a week just wasn’t bearable. It was usually Sora who called him, considering he split his time in three places — the Land of Departure to help Aqua, Terra and Ven train apprentice Keyblade wielders, in Radiant Garden, to help Kairi, Lea and Isa coordinate Keyblade masters that were sent on missions or at Disney Castle, to discuss world matters with Mickey — and was very rarely in a precarious situation that made it difficult for him to answer the phone.

 

Knowing Sora, he’d probably answer the phone mid swing of his Keyblade if he saw it was Riku calling. He wasn’t going to take that risk.

 

One night, about three weeks into Sora’s absence, he was lying in the bed they shared whenever they were both in Radiant Garden and sent him a message to tell him he missed him. Without thinking any more on it, he let his phone drop to the mattress on the side where Sora usually lay next to him and sighed. The weather had been sweltering, all the windows open, Riku had kicked all the bedding off and tried to lay as still as he could to keep cool.

 

Until Sora had sent him a message back that he missed Riku too — missed hearing him say Sora’s name, missed seeing him smile, missed being held by him, even missed his teasing and snoring. He ended his string of forlorn messages with a _call me?_ and Riku had been helpless to deny him, even though it was too hot to even move. Twenty minutes later he had his phone smashed against his ear, half his face buried in his pillow while he gasped Sora’s name when the words the other crooned at him through the phone in what other ways he missed Riku pushed him over the edge.

 

Once or twice a week they kept it up, calling in between classes and battles and meetings to laugh and whisper and just talk to each other. Now, just two days shy of six months Riku was more than ready to see him again. Sora had sent a message that he’d be arriving that day and Riku told him that he’d be in the Land of Departure for at least another month, teaching a new batch of apprentices the basics of wielding.

 

It was nearly midday and it was raining big fat drops of water, large puddles forming in the grass. He’d taken his seven students under a large awning on the training grounds, the sound of the rain on the glass and stone roof a comforting rhythm, even if he had to raise his voice slightly so they could all hear him.

 

“Hold your keyblade in such a way that you’ve got a firm grip on it, but without straining… Amyra, relax your elbow,” He walked in a slow pace between his students, and took one girl’s elbow in a gentle grip to lower it a bit. “The more you strain to hold your weapon, the easier it is for your opponent to knock it out of your hand.” Once the girl followed direction and her elbow relaxed Riku gave her a smile. “Well done.”

 

Riku had never thought he’d enjoy teaching as much as he did. Growing up he had been obsessed with showing how much better he was at everything, until that had melted in light of circumstance and it had simmered down into a casual competitiveness. It wasn’t that he didn’t like winning anymore, it was just that he didn’t really care if he lost either. And now he was teaching others, especially some who were so young and unexperienced, he received admiration in a much more pure form. Sora liked to tease him when he bragged about his students, and liked to tease his blush when Sora called him out on it. It was one of his favorite feelings.

 

He walked to the front of the group again, stopping only once more to give one of the older boys who had hit a growth spurt and tended to slouch in his new found height a firm nudge in his back so he stood up straighter. “When you feel like you’ve got a good grip on it, I want to see the proper stance for an upward swing… what is it?”

 

All of the students had all gone from looking intently at him to something behind him, and he was one breath away from admonishing all of them for being so easily distracted until they all bowed to whatever, or whoever, was behind him. Riku turned.

 

Behind him, leaning casually against one of pillars holding the awning up was Sora, still in his travel clothes. “What?” He asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. “Don’t let me interrupt. Hi, kids!”

 

All of Riku’s students smiled and bowed again, returning his greeting with enthusiastic ‘Hello, Master Sora!’s. The students tended to be a little starry eyed about Sora, because he only came in every once in a while, so he had an air of mystery about him. How he managed to maintain it was beyond Riku, considering what a goofball he could be, especially around the kids.

 

“You already have.” Had it really been nearly six months since Riku had last seen his face and admonished him, despite how charming he was. “We were practicing our stances, weren’t we?” He turned back slightly to his students, who all nodded dutifully.

 

“Hoo boy, Master Riku still gives me grief for my stance.” Sora said, pushing himself off the pillar to stand next to him in front of the children. “But you should listen to him, he knows his stuff.”

 

There was a bruise on Sora’s jaw that looked half healed, and a rip in his pants. It was like he’d gotten off the Gummiship and came straight there. Riku longed to push him inside somewhere and fix him up, but there were seven spellbound children in front of them, who were listening with glee while Sora told them some story or other of Riku and him when they were younger. “… and he just held his arm up the whole time! But I could never manage to knock it out of his hand. It’s like… you have to hold it like you won’t ever let go, but your grip has to be so relaxed it feels like you could drop it at any time.”

 

It wasn’t proper teaching by any stretch but the children all nodded along anyway, and Riku indulged both his students and Sora to have their moment.

 

“So! You’re all lucky to have Master Riku as a teacher. He taught me loads of things when we were your age, but obviously we weren’t Masters then. He was always my favorite teacher.” Sora said, meeting Riku’s gaze with a grin. “Is Master Riku yours?”

 

Riku wanted to tell Sora off for being so blatant to his students, who looked minorly conflicted to be asked such a question, unaware that Sora was just teasing. One his students, a girl with red hair that reminded Riku of Kairi when she was little, spoke up. “Master Riku’s always very patient with us, even when we have to learn something really hard.” All of the other students nodded in agreement and Riku could feel his face flushing under the weight of the compliment. Sora looked immensely pleased.

 

“He took us on a trip to the Destiny Islands a few weeks ago! We got to see where he learned how to wield!” Amyra, who was leaning on her Keyblade, piped up. “He made us do stances on the beach, which was kinda hard because standing on sand makes your feet wobbly, but after that we got to play for a little while. It was really fun!”

 

If the first comment didn’t make Sora beam, that one certainly did. There was only so much flattery, no matter how heartfelt, Riku could take before he started to really blush — not something his students needed to see him do — so he held up his hand. “Thank you, but Master Sora is very tired from his trip. We should thank him for coming to say hello and get back to our upward swing.”

 

Both his students and Sora groaned at Riku’s rational interruption. “Oh, fiiine… but I’ll be here for a while, so maybe I can share a lesson once!” The children all looked terribly enthused at that idea. He stepped over so their sides were touching but turned to leave. “See you later?” His voice dropped an octave and Riku could feel a slight shiver run through him. He smiled at Sora, a small private smile that was full of meaning and a small nod.

 

Sora darted off into the rain but not before turning and shouting while he waved, “Bye, kids! Be sure to give Master Riku a run for his money!”

 

Riku let the children say goodbye and giggle at Sora’s words for just a moment before turning back to them with the sternest look he could muster and tried not to grin when they all shot straight back into their stances.

 

—-

 

The memories Sora had spoken of made the walk back to their room introspective. It had been almost ten years since they had defeated Xehanort, since the worlds had been set to right again. In the meantime there had been more than enough to deal with, but instead of a few warriors they were now a powerful front, and only growing by the day.

 

If someone had told him when he was fifteen and standing on an island he hated and wanted to escape more than anything that he’d be a Keyblade master who was respected by his friends and feared by his foes he would never have believed them. If someone had told him that he would have a large group of friends that all loved him like they were family he would never have believed them. And if someone had told him that Sora would love him like Riku did, wholly and desperately, Riku would have rolled his eyes and kicked the sand and told them that was silly, Sora liked Kairi, not Riku.

 

Luckily, Sora still liked Kairi, just not quite the same way he _liked_ Riku.

 

By the time he reached their room, he was completely lost in thought. His life was exactly how he wanted it to be. When he opened the door he expected the room to be a mess with Sora’s things, for him to be bouncing off the walls waiting for him to return, but it turned out he really was tired. His bag had been dropped by the foot of their closet, an obvious _I’ll do that later_ sign, and the man himself had dropped on their bed, only his black and yellow boots toed off and lying haphazardly on the floor.

 

Sora was messy by nature, it went hand in hand with his impulsive and spontaneous disposition, but he made their room feel more lived in. If Riku was left to his own devices, the room would look sterile, almost brand new. It felt more like a home when Sora was in it.

 

“Lazy…” He said, taking pity on his partner and lifting the bag off the floor so he could dump his clothes with the rest of the dirty laundry. The hamper was in the bathroom, Riku set the bag on the edge of the sink and began to pull out the clothes Sora had quickly folded and shoved in his bag. One of the pieces of clothing was a dark blue shirt that Riku knew he slept in, and it made his eyes so brilliantly sapphire they almost glowed in the dark. He threw it in their hamper and resolved to start a wash before they went to bed so he could hang them out to dry in the morning. Sora wouldn’t be wearing them for a weeks anyway, he only wore his heavier travel clothes on the road but Riku did need to see him in that blue shirt soon.

 

Once he exited the bathroom he was greeted by a stirring Sora, still lying horizontally on the bed face down. Sleepy eyes looked up at him and only looked slightly guilty. “I was planning on getting undressed, but you made the bed so neat and tidy I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Sora’s voice was low and gravelly with the hour or two of sleep he’d gotten and it drew Riku towards him. He squatted down by the edge of the bed and smiled when Sora rolled onto his back and reached his hands up to rest on Riku’s waist. “You never can.” Riku said, reaching down to grab the edge of Sora’s shirt to pull it up. The shorter man was perfectly pliant and let Riku pulled his clothes off with ease, until he was down to his boxers. “Now, lie down in the bed and get under the covers.” Sora smirked at him and crawled up the bed on lethargic hands and knees.

 

“I love that tone of voice,” Sora said, curling up under the covers. “That Master voice. Is there a reason Master Riku hasn’t given me a kiss yet?” There wasn’t really, only that Sora had been asleep and he wanted the other to be awake for that. And now Sora looked almost sweet, despite Riku knowing better, propped up and half submerged in fluffy pillows and blankets.

 

Riku leaned over and kissed Sora’s already anticipating lips, smiling when he deepened it straight away with great enthusiasm, a warm hand curling around the back of his neck. He’d cut his hair recently, so he could feel the warm skin of his hand against his own skin. The kiss broke for a moment, “Can’t have been six months since you kissed me.” Sora’s voice was almost dreamlike, his eyes still closed. Riku kissed him again, then his nose and his cheeks and his mouth again.

 

“Must be, because it’s been almost six months since the last time you kissed me.”

 

“It was a good kiss, that last one… felt like it was gonna go on forever. I had butterflies for hours after I left.” Sora reached up and wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and pulled him down in a half hug, only the upper half of their body together and even that was separated by their bedding. “Don’t you wanna get in here with me?” His voice was soft against Riku’s mouth, their lips a breath apart. Riku doubted he could stay awake long enough to even get anything going.

 

Riku swallowed but resisted. “Later,” He could feel Sora deflate with disappointment. “you’re gonna get some more sleep and take a bath, after that we’re having dinner with Aqua and Terra, after which you’re gonna tell me in broad strokes how your mission went and why you still have a bruise the size of an apple on your face.” Sora looked positively put out that he had to go through all of that before he could get Riku into bed. “And finally we’ll get in this bed, and maybe,” Riku pressed another kiss to the corner of Sora’s mouth. “Just maybe, I’ll let you get some sleep tonight.”

 

“Sounds like a sound idea.” Sora replied with a sleepy, flirtatious tone, running his fingers through Riku’s hair once more before lying back on the bed to tuck his arms under the pillow. “You’ll wake me up on time, right?”

 

Riku stood and kissed Sora’s forehead once more on his way up. “Of course.”

 

—-

 

When Sora turned seventeen he hit a late growth spurt, shooting up almost three-and-a-half inches that left him with achy legs but pleased that he wasn’t quite as half-pint as he thought he was going to end up being. He still kept his lean build, but once he headed into his twenties, his shoulders began to broaden and the roundness of his muscles became sharper and more well defined.

 

At twenty-six, Sora was fully grown and confident, and it made Riku’s stomach hop about. Sora was always going on about Riku being the better looking of the two of them, with his high cheekbones and long legs, but Riku vehemently disagreed. He was aware he was an attractive person, but Sora had a magnetic energy Riku _knew_ he didn’t have.

 

As they walked in the gardens of the Land of Departure, Riku kept his ears open for what Terra was saying to him but his eyes on Sora who was walking in front of him arm in arm with Aqua. It didn’t take long for Terra to notice Riku’s gaze on the man walking in front of them, or the glances Sora snuck at Riku while he spoke animatedly with Aqua.

 

“I think it’s time we left these two alone, Aqua.” Terra noted with a knowing smirk. Riku held up a hand to apologise but Aqua giggled and gave Sora’s arm a shake.

 

“Yeah, I think so. This one thinks I can’t see him peaking at Riku every chance he gets.”

 

Sora’s face turned bright red, even in the light of the setting sun and he put his free hand on the back of his head the way he did when he was embarrassed. “And I thought I was being subtle!”

 

“Here,” Terra held out a hand to Aqua. “Sora, why don’t we trade, my wife for your… Riku.” It happened often that no one quite knew what to call them. Boyfriend seemed a little juvenile, especially since they’d been together going on ten years, they weren’t married but partners didn’t seem to fit what they had.

 

Sora seemed pleased enough to be handed his Riku, so Riku let himself be traded off with a good natured hum and a smile. Sora looped an arm into his and leaned his cheek on the curve of Riku’s shoulder. “This is a trade off I can live with. No offence Aqua, but I’ve got a thing for silver hair and a stern look.”

 

Aqua laughed and took her husband’s hand in her own. “While I’m not sure about the silver hair, we have the love of a stern look in common. They make it look cute, right?” Both Terra and Riku looked appalled at being discussed in that manner. Aqua laughed again and kissed Terra’s cheek.

 

“Don’t fret, at least we’re saying it where you can hear it. You don’t even want to know the things we say when you two aren’t around.”

 

Riku really didn’t. He suspected Terra didn’t either. Sora was, as far as Riku knew, far too candid for his own good.

 

“I’m cutting this off before someone gets hurt. Sora, welcome back and goodnight to both of you.” Terra said, ignoring Aqua’s amused glance from beside him. They turned back and took a left turn that led to the building where their owns rooms were, and Sora and Riku could hear them talking and laughing even after they were out of sight.

 

“I think his look may be even more stern than yours.” Sora joked, sliding the hand sitting in the crook of Riku’s elbow down so he could tangle their fingers together. He looked much better now, fresher after his rest and bath. Riku had made the bruise on his face disappear with a well placed Curaga, but it remained tender when he brushed his fingertips over the area where the bruise had been. Sora had pointedly ignored Riku’s disapproving stare.

 

As they walked, they said little, enjoying each other’s company. Sora had told him a little about his mission, unstable interplanetary roads between the worlds that had turned out to be Heartless disturbances they couldn’t pinpoint the source. Once they had, it had already grown to such a size Sora, Donald and Goofy had required back up, which led to it taking much longer for Sora to get back.

 

Sora commented on some things, the way he liked the lights once the sun had gone down. How he had missed the smell of the garden, but he couldn’t remember which flower made it smell like that. That he had slept half the day away but he was still a little sleepy.

 

“I love watching you with your students, you know.” He said, skipping a step ahead so he was walking backwards in front of Riku, their hand still together. “I didn’t mean to crash but I wanted to see you… and when I saw you were teaching, I had to come watch.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Riku replied. “They love seeing you. We should give them a demonstration tomorrow.”

 

“That would be fun!”

 

“It’s a little early for combat instruction, but I think they’d really enjoy it.” He gave Sora’s hand a little tug. “Besides, who knows when we’ll get the chance to do that again soon.”

 

Riku hadn’t meant it to be serious, but Sora seemed to take it that way and he stopped in his tracks. Before Riku could stop they were standing close together. “Riku, I wasn’t planning on leaving again, soon. It’s been _six months._ Does it… does it bother you that I’m on the road so often?”

 

It did, but Riku knew Sora loved his life, and Riku loved Sora so he had learned to love their life the way it was. Most of the time he had peace with it, but the last few months had been hard. Seeing Aqua and Terra spending almost every day together, all the couples on the other worlds he’d occasionally visited made his heart ache just a little.

 

“Please be honest. I’m not saying you’re a liar, but sometimes I think you say things because you don’t want me to feel bad.” They argued often enough, but never so often or bad that it wasn’t solved with a proper apology. Riku had a tendency to give in before Sora did, which in itself had led to arguments in the past.

 

“I don’t mind, no, I mean it. I just, not that long again. It was too long.” It felt like both a relief and gave him a bit of stomachache to admit it. “I haven’t held you for almost half a year.”

 

The words worked liked magic and Sora pushed himself into the circle of Riku’s arms and coiled strong arms around his waist. They were near their rooms but still outside and visible to people looking out their windows. As much as he loathed having to let go of Sora, if they wanted to make it inside they’d have too.

 

“I’ve waited this long, I can wait five more minutes until we’re alone.” Sora looked surprised when Riku suddenly broke away from, took his hand in a strong grip and led him down the hall with a quick pace towards their rooms.

 

“Oof, Riku slow down! I can’t walk as fast as you!” He actually could, but he’d have to lightly jog in order to keep up with Riku’s long stride. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

Six months of lying in a bed that felt too large for him and a voice he loved but loved hearing more right next to him, instead of hearing it through his Gummiphone, that’s what had gotten into him.

 

They reached their rooms and Sora gave Riku’s hand a sharp tug. “Honestly, you could have just told me to hurry instead of dragging me through the hall. Come here…” He opened his arms up and laughed when Riku settled himself there, the laugh only cut off because Riku kissed him.

 

From the second their lips met the intent was clear as a bell. Sora manoeuvred the taller man up against their door, their heads tilted and turning as their lips slid together as he fumbled to get the door open. Once he finally did they practically spilled into their room and Sora shoved the door shut with his foot, unwilling to step out of their embrace for a second.

 

“You just had to be wearing your Master’s outfit today, huh.” Sora said with a breathless voice when Riku’s lips broke away from his to kiss a trail down his neck, his hands already busy with ridding Sora of his clothes. “All these, damnit… belts and buckles.”

 

Riku lifted his head again and kissed Sora once, twice, three times before leading him towards their bed and ridding him of his shirt with one deft movement. Before they reached the bed Sora managed to get Riku out of his own, the belts crossing his torso finally coming loose. Once they did Riku lifted his arms so Sora could the shirt up and off and turned so Sora could unfasten the belts hooked to his trousers.

 

Before he did just that, Sora ran both hands gently over the expanse of Riku’s back slowly and lovingly. He did it every time he saw Riku naked or even with just his shirt off. The kiss he pressed to the middle of Riku’s back, smack in the middle of the large Dream Eater sigil imprinted like scar tissue but not at all painful looking into his back was slow and hot, and he ran his hands down Riku’s sides slowly. “Do you know, I didn’t have any nightmares the entire time I was gone.” The sound of buckles clicking loose joined Sora’s voice, his hands reaching around to unbutton Riku’s trousers. “Sometimes they would seem to start, but they always went away.”

 

A strong hand slid down in to the opened V of his trousers to take him in hand. Riku leaned his head back so his cheek rested on the top of Sora’s head, his body taut with arousal. “Dunno, guess you just got lucky.”

 

“Uh-huh, that’s me, mister lucky.” Sora actually had a knack for getting himself in trouble, hence the symbol on Riku’s back. Not that he had ever minded, he wore the sigil with pride.

 

Sora turned Riku around, tugged his trousers down far enough and then gave him a gentle shove so he sat down on their bed. With a smile he pulled the rest of his clothes off, laughing when he realised he couldn’t get his trousers off without taking his boots off first. First one heavy boot hit the floor, then the other and with one fell swoop his boxers and trousers came off, leaving him, rather comically so, in just his socks.

 

Riku really was something to behold, no matter what age Sora knew him at. He’d known the other was handsome, most of his sexual awakening had been because of Riku, even if he hadn’t realised it at the time. He lifted one foot in the air, returning Riku’s smirk from the bed with one of his own and rid him of his sock. His lips kissed the side of his foot softly, making a trail of them up his foot until he could scrape his teeth lightly over the protruding bone of his ankle.

 

“I’ve missed these legs. Longest, finest legs in the world. In any of the worlds.” He set the leg down and picked up the other to peel the other sock off, leaving Riku completely bare before Sora. He was very obviously as turned on as he could be, the flush of his cock creeping up his stomach and chest.

 

“Stop being such a flirt and come down here.” Riku beckoned, holding out his arms. Sora only met him halfway, stopping in between Riku’s thighs so he was eye level with Riku’s cock. A quick, sharp inhale made Riku’s body tense for a minute before tensing for another reason entirely when Sora ran his lips over the side of his cock, stopping at the base to press his open mouth to the skin there, coarse dark silver hair tickling Sora’s nose. He worked his way up, until he could close his open mouth over the head and slowly but quick enough for it not to be teasing taking him into his mouth.

 

Sora had missed sex so much it had begun to ache after a while, not even the way he and Riku had tried to overcome the distance between them through the phone had been enough. When at one point he had huddled under his sheets and brought himself off to the sound of Riku mumbling in his ear through the phone about how good he must feel and how pretty he moaned he felt like a silly teenager again, trying to hide the fact that even a stiff breeze could get him going from Donald and Goofy.

 

Steadily Sora worked Riku up until he could feel his thighs tightening, his head now bobbing up and down, every now and then breaking the rhythm to run his tongue over the slit, his hand making up for the space he couldn’t fit in his mouth or taking his sac in a firm grip that made Riku’s hips nearly buck off the bed. “S-Sora, oh I’m gonna…” Riku’s fingertips knocked lightly against the top of Sora’s head, tangling in his hair just a bit to warn him of his impending orgasm. “Oh, that’s so good…” If Sora hadn’t been busy at the moment, he would’ve preened. Nothing made him happier than seeing Riku lose control.

 

He sucked hard at the tip and breathed hard through his nose as Riku came. The sound he made was guttural but smooth as the line of his back and hips as they went taut. Sora pulled off when he started having real trouble breathing, but by then there was little damage left to be done and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Up on the bed Riku lay on their covers like a boneless fish. Nothing could flip Riku off like a light switch quite like good head, and Sora knew for a fact that he gave good head. “You still want me to come down there? Or should I come back later?” He teased, already climbing up the bed, his own erection straining against his trousers.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Riku mumbled, holding out unsteady arms for him.

 

Like a flash, Sora pulled off the rest of his clothes, luckily not as complicated as Riku’s had been. If Sora didn’t know any better he’d say Riku had little stars in his eyes. He nudged him on to his side before lining himself up, that beloved sigil on his back pressed to the starburst white scar on Sora’s chest, electricity dancing between whatever space was left between their skin. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist and ran his hands over his chest, tucked his head into his throat and leaned up just enough he could speak softly in his ear, “You want me? Hmm?” He rolled his hips into Riku’s backside, one of the other man’s legs rising automatically to fit Sora better. “You miss me?”

 

Riku nodded, slowly at first but then quicker and he slipped one hand up and over his shoulder so it could tangle in Sora’s hair, the other sliding down to intertwine fingers with Sora’s.

 

Despite how reluctant he was to break away from him, their bed was large enough that Sora had to roll over so he could rummage about in the nightstand for lube, but once he had he scooted right back into the exact spot where he came from, sighing when Riku slotted perfectly back into place. He did leave one of Riku’s hands free so he could slick his own cock as much as he could, the sudden pressure from his own hand bringing his arousal to the next level.

 

The moment he felt sufficiently slick enough he pressed himself as tight as he could to Riku, who laughed half a breathy moan and half a laugh when he felt the slick slide of Sora’s cock between his thighs. “Not inside?” Riku asked.

 

Sora grabbed onto Riku’s hip and began picking up a rhythm that made both of them feel hot and close to the edge. “No, later… just wanna feel you. Missed this,” His breath was hot against the side of Riku’s throat, his lips and teeth catching on his throat or his ear. “Missed you, missed you so much…” He never wanted to leave again, not when he had his best friend right next to him, whom he loved so much and for so long, who made him feel so good and loved and wanted.

 

Riku clenched his thighs together, trapping Sora’s cock between them, giving the wet slide just a little bit of friction. He could tell it worked when the breathy gasps from Sora’s mouth against Riku’s ear turned into breathy moans and some pretty choice words that would’ve made Riku blushed if they weren’t naked together. After just coming, Riku’s cock seemed only barely interested but he could feel heat pooling in his groin. He leaned his head back, so their faces were pressed together, if he wanted he could’ve kissed him but instead he murmured into the corner of Sora’s open mouth, “I missed you, too… dreamt about you every night, just like this. You always know just how to touch me,” Sora’s fingers clutched onto Riku’s hip harder, his pace quickening. “just what to say to get me hot,” From the corner of his eye he could see Sora’s eyes screwed shut in concentration. “everything I am is yours.”

 

A choked sound burst out of Sora’s throat as Riku’s words pushed him over the edge. Riku relaxed his legs and turned to pull Sora into his arms as the other shuddered and came down from his high, his hips still jerking slightly against Riku’s.

 

With a breathless chuckle, Sora pressed his open mouth to Riku’s, a slow, barely there kiss. His words slurred as he mumbled, “That was amazing.”

 

It wasn’t even anything particularly intense, it was over relatively quick, but Riku agreed with him because it had been so long since they had been together. The low heat of arousal that had been growing in Riku simmered to a low fire as he gathered up Sora in his arms and moved them over the bed so they could lay their head on the pillows.

 

A lethargic leg curled over Riku’s and Sora buried himself into his side, his face pressed to his throat. “I slept all afternoon and I’m still so sleepy.” He wrapped his arm over Riku’s stomach so he could pull himself as close as could to other’s body.

 

Riku kissed his forehead and began to wiggle out of Sora’s hold, despite the other man’s protest. He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a shirt that was closest to reach and used it to get most of their bodies clean. They really would need to shower but the idea of standing and doing anything was absolutely out of the question, especially when Riku heard soft snoring from Sora, who had already dozed off the minute Riku pulled him back into his arms.

 

Outside it began to rain again, the rhythm lulling Riku into sleep as well.

 

—-

 

They both dozed for an hour or two before Sora had woken Riku up with his hands and his mouth and lazily pulled the older man so he could lie on top of him. Riku followed his direction diligently and settled between his thighs, their chests pressed together, with a sigh. They kissed for what felt like hours, the rain still falling hard against their windows, like an orchestra of drums in the background. Once they were both turned on again, their kissing growing from slow and warm to fast and hot, Sora reached over to where he had dropped the lube and pushed it into Riku’s hands. “Get inside me.” He groaned into Riku’s mouth, his legs already lifting to wrap around Riku’s waist.

 

He had nearly cried it felt so good to be inside the other man again. Afterwards they both laughed and laughed, completely giddy on the high of being together again. Riku pulled Sora out of the bed, almost carrying him into the bathroom so they could shower together.

 

They managed to strip the bed of its sheets — lying down in them after a shower seemed counterproductive — and giggled their way through putting new ones on. As soon as their bed was set to right again, Riku was the first to lie back down, one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach. Sora however, reached over to his bag.

 

“You didn’t have to do my laundry!” Sora said, rummaging around in the bag. Riku shrugged and smiled lazily at him.

 

“Just threw it in the hamper, we can do the laundry tomorrow.” He looked over at the small clock on the nightstand. It was going on three AM. “Or today, I suppose. What are you looking for in there?”

 

Sora stopped his rummaging, almost looking like he’d been caught in the act of doing something bad. “Uh, it’s just…” He pulled out a small square box. He did that every time he went away, bring Riku gifts and trinkets from all the worlds he went to. “Before I came here I went to Radiant Garden first.” He explained.

 

Riku gave him a confused look. Usually he told Riku where he was going. “To see Kairi?”

 

“Yeah, uhm,” His suddenly shy disposition had Riku confused. “I wanted to discuss some things.”

 

“Things?”

 

“First thing was,” Sora began, sitting down with his legs folded underneath him, next to Riku’s hips. “I’m taking a break. From the missions. For a little while.” He paused in between each sentence, like he was still trying to make sense of it for himself. “Had a little bit of a breakdown in Radiant Garden after the last one and, don’t look at me like that, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry you.”

 

Riku was up on the heels of his hands, half into a sitting position. “Well, I’m worried now.” Sora shushed him and give him a little nudge to lie back.

 

“I talked it over with Donald and Goofy and they agreed a little time might help me gain some… perspective.”

 

“Perspective of what?”

 

“What I want to do for the rest of my life? Obviously I can’t keep doing this. I was so tired by the end of it I kept slipping up.” He rubbed the spot on his face where the bruise had been. “That bruise was what was left of a pretty harsh beatdown I got because I lost concentration. Stupid Heartless almost squashed my head like a boiled apple.”

 

Riku’s heart was going a mile a minute, out of latent worry for Sora and frustration that he had decided to keep completely mum about it. “And it didn’t occur to you to ask for help?”

 

“It never occurs to me to ask for help, Riku, you know that. And you’ve got a great thing going here. I can’t make you drop it every time I get in a sticky situation,” He held his finger up when he recognised Riku’s signature _I’m about to fervently disagree with you_ face. “Because you know you would. You always do!”

 

Sora sighed and took the hand on Riku’s stomach in his own. “I’m twenty-six years old. I’m not saying I have to settle down or anything, but I need to figure out what I really want to do… instead of just doing what I’ve been doing since I was sixteen just because it’s what I’ve always done.”

The rationale and well thought out aspect of what Sora was saying was what kept Riku from going into full argumentative mode. “Alright. But we’re not finished discussing this.”

 

Sora rolled his eyes, because of course they weren’t.

 

“What else did you go to Radiant Garden for?” Riku asked.

 

That seemed to make Sora a little shy and even nervous. Not something Sora readily was, on both counts. Riku’s eye fell to the box in his hand.

 

“Just uhm, I got this for you.” He set the box down on Riku’s stomach. It was a pretty box, lacquered dark wood with gold trim. Judging from its size there was likely a bangle or something in it. “Open it.”

 

Riku attempted to ignore how fidgety Sora was and took the box in his hands, pulling the lid open slowly. In it was a ring, thick in width and made of dark grey metal that gleamed gold in the low light of their bedroom but would most likely give off a silvery sheen in daylight. In the center was an opal stone, cut unevenly and wedged between the sleek metal. It was a nice ring, and Riku could feel the magic coming from it.

 

“This is nice,” He said, picking it up and turning it so he could take a good look at it. The last time Sora had been away he had come back with a pin he had made for him, in the shape of the dream eater symbol on his back. Riku wore it whenever he went to a formal occasion and always enjoyed the way Sora’s eye would fall on it and smile. “Where’d you pick it up?”

 

“Radiant Garden.” Sora said, giving him a look that was so intense it made the hairs on Riku’s arm stand up a little.

 

“What is it? You’re looking at me funny.” Before could slide the ring on one of his fingers to find out which one it would fit best Sora interrupted him loudly.

 

“Wait!”

 

Now he knew something was up. Sora was usually chomping at the bit for him to put on presents he got him, from nice accessories to the clothes he sometimes bought him. “What’s going on, Sora?”

 

Sora reached over and took the ring from him and the box, setting the latter down on the bed beside them. “At first I thought a ring would be a little cliche, so I spent ages thinking of something to get you that would fit best… especially since you gave me this.” He gestured to the crown necklace around his neck, an ever fixed presence on the top of his chest. The crown seemed smaller than when Riku had given it to him, so many years ago. “It’s been almost ten years since we got together,” Riku remembered the moment well. He’d given up any hope that Sora could ever feel the way he did, until they had been thrown head first into the Reapers’ Game and there had seemed to be only so much time left. Riku had thrown caution to the wind and told Sora how he felt, how everything he’d done, even the bad things that he spent so much time atoning for, was because he loved him. “I was kind of stupid for not realising sooner.”

 

“You’re not stupid.” Riku interrupted. “You never have been.”

 

Sora shushed him. When by some miracle they had managed to make their way back to the Destiny Islands everything felt different, and Sora had been angry when Riku immediately kept his distance from him. Everything started to fall into place, how he felt about himself, how he felt about Kairi and how he felt about Riku.

 

It had taken Riku’s resignation to his broken heart and even death to make Sora realise what was in his own heart.

 

“I remember how you didn’t want to believe it,” Sora took Riku’s hand in his own, the ring in his other hand. “That you were the person that mattered most to me, too.”

 

Riku swallowed, anticipation forming in his stomach.

 

“I want to be by your side always,” Sora said, holding the ring at the tip of his ring finger. “Even when we’re apart, I want people to know that you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

 

The older man sat up so they were face to face, his hand in Sora’s hand shaking just a little. “Sora, are you…”

 

“I want to go home and stand by the ocean and make vows to each other that we’ll always be together.” Like their parents had, like all the couples on the island did when they decided to get married. “You’re my friend, and my partner, and my lover… be my husband?”

 

Unable to form words Riku nodded and let out a surprised laugh when Sora cheered, like he’d just won a great victory. He watched him slip the ring on Riku’s finger, his whole body trembling with the notion that Sora had just asked him to marry him, and he’d said yes.

 

They kissed, hands in each other’s hair and on their skin. It was chaste, but full of the promise they’d just made. When they broke apart, they both laughed again, helplessly.

 

“Only,” Riku began, leaning his forehead against Sora’s. “If you’ll be mine.”

 

—-

 

**_Kairi_ **

_Did Sora get home okay? That bum didn’t even send me a message!_

 

**_Riku_ **

_You are such a sneaky minx._

 

**_Kairi_ **

_NO WAY HE ASKED YOU :D_

 

**_Riku_ **

_Yes, he did._

 

**_Kairi_ **

_AND???_

 

**_Riku_ **

_What do you mean AND???_

 

**_Kairi_ **

_You KNOW what I mean Riku don’t you dare leave me hanging D:_

 

**_Riku_ **

_Well, it was a tough decision, but I decided it was too good an offer to turn down._

 

**_Kairi_ **

_AHHH we should have a PARTY ohhh this means a wedding, do you know how much fun this is going to be? We should invite EVERYBODY_

 

**_Riku_ **

_It’s been less than 24 hours, I’m still letting this sink in. Good choice for the ring btw_

 

**_Kairi_ **

_:D I’LL CALL YOU LATER IVE GOT MEETINGS ALL DAY LOVE YOU TELL SORA TO MSG ME OR ELSE_

 

**_Riku_ **

_Love you too, I’ll let him know you’re very excited_

 

**_Kairi_ ** __

_< 3<3<3!!!_

 

“Kairi’s gonna whoop your butt.” Riku said, readjusting his collar in the mirror as they got ready to meet his students.

 

“What, why?!” Sora cried out from his sitting position on the edge of the bed as he pulled his boot on. “I did it just the way we talked about!”

 

“You also forgot to tell her you got here safe and that you asked me and I said yes.” Riku explained, running a last hand through his hair. He turned towards Sora and gave him an amused look. “Far be it from me to get between a woman and her vengeance.”

 

Sora stood and crossed the room to Riku. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” Even at twenty-six years old the pout Sora had still worked wonders on Riku. “See?” He took Riku’s hand and held the ring up to show him. “This means you’re always on my side from now on.”

 

“Silly,” Riku began, ushering his protesting fiancee — what a word to call him, Riku’s heart wasn’t going to survive that, let alone begin able to call him his husband eventually — towards the door. “I’ve always been on your side. I just know when to pick my battles.”

 

“Just for that, I’m gonna whoop your butt in front of your students!”

 

Riku laughed and pushed him out the door. “Since when have you been able to do that?” He gave Sora’s hand a tug and led them down the hallway. “Come on, since you gave me such a pretty ring, maybe I’ll let you win.”

 

Outside, after so many days of rain, the sun began to shine, as if Riku’s heart was a mirror that showed every ounce of happiness inside it for all the world to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I have three other unfinished fics but I thought I'd write this. Because I'm in the middle of moving and an unholy procrastinator.  
> Also, I saw some art of grown up Sora and Riku and the idea of them being in a committed long term relationship made my heart go boom. 
> 
> Am I going to write the wedding? Maybe I should.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and if you like my writing, maybe you'd like my Twitter. You can find me at @laughertea.


End file.
